


軌跡

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, ReiEichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: 續．引力與恆軌
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 基於前作引力與恆軌設定延續  
> ※ 朔間零x天祥院英智

  
01.

跟後來我們所知的歷史不同，現在的Omega跟遠古時期是完全不同的存在，就像女王般是不會被任何雄性標記，而坐擁著所有的一切，不管是雄性或是雌性，最後在死之前將繼任者培養出來，要是發生了意外女王提前死亡，會有雌性暫代女王，直到新一任的女王長大。然而，人類並不是像蜂巢那般有紀律的文明，一旦坐上了那個位置便會破壞其專屬的職位。  
——以至於「女王」滅絕。

「⋯⋯所以說？」  
「天祥院所出的Omega之所以被當成了怪物，便是因為我們一族是少數還保有女王基因的華族。」  
「就像童話故事⋯⋯」  
「就是啊，雖然我很愛敬人撰寫的故事，但因為這個是秘密，所以請不要告訴任何人哦。」

還躺在床上有一下沒一下呼吸著的天祥院英智，這時候還是個小小的孩子，他所說的話半真半假的，就像是一個很動聽的故事。然而即便誰都不會相信，敬人卻打從心裡認為這是實話，因為天祥院英智說話的神情，讓他這樣肯定。

  
* * *  
天祥院英智跟朔間零在一起了。  
這並不是公開的秘密，但是夢之咲的學生幾乎都心照不宣，第一個發現這件事的，是日日樹涉，但不是因為作為一個Alpha從氣味上發現的，天祥院英智的氣味並沒有變化，因為在那時候，他們並沒有進行標記。他發現僅僅是個湊巧，天祥院英智不小心用了很親暱的叫法喊了自己的老友──雖然僅只是一個還不成調的音。  
夢之咲的皇帝陛下無論外在是如何表現的，但私底下是個極為害羞而守禮的孩子，即便為了維持與奇人們敵對的姿態，而都是冷漠疏遠的，絕對不會那樣輕易的衝口而出。第二個發現的是那個轉校生，並非女性意外天生的雷達，而是她不經意的，成為了兩個人相見時的意外會集點。

「總而言之，我是最後一個知道的了。」

蓮巳敬人推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，居高臨下的看著兩個正襟危坐在自己面前的友人，正確的來說，一個是自己從小到大的青梅竹馬，另一個則是自己一直以來相當尊敬的友人，而且兩個人都還是自己曾經輔佐過的前後任學生會長。

「哎呀，我其實是想要十分低調的。」  
「正確的來說，其實吾輩並沒有告訴其他人，他們都是自己⋯⋯」  
「無可救藥。」

不解釋還好，一解釋眼前的敬人臉色更加的難看，兩個人同時都收住了口，明明以武術或是力量來說，不管是天祥院英智或是朔間零都能扳倒眼前明顯文弱的蓮巳敬人，然而這一刻兩個人都只乖乖的正坐在弓道部的榻榻米上聽著敬人長長——長長的說教。

「我腳麻了⋯⋯」  
「吾輩腰痠了。」  
「好餓。」  
「要不你直接暈倒看看敬人會不會放過我們。」  
「我覺得他會被嚇到心臟衰竭比較有可能。」

兩個已然與敬人相交多年的滑頭，深諳陽奉陰違之道，面上不輕不重的受教，私底下你來我往的細語著悄悄話。即便是這個學校或是社交界最為強大的兩個明星，對上蓮巳敬人這個操碎心的摯友，也只能乖乖的留在這裡聽訓。

「……最後，只想問一件事。」

落落長的講了一段時間之後，似乎是注意到了兩個傢伙的陽奉陰違，蓮巳敬人坐了下來與兩個人平視，只見兩個人同時舒了口氣之後，又有些緊張了起來，明明沒什麼好怕的，然而兩個人還是抖了一抖。

「是真的嗎？」蓮巳敬人推了推眼鏡，認真而專注地盯著他們，「不是因為任何復仇或是條件交換？」

畢竟他們兩個人之前的關係，或者應該說那些曾經參與過的一切事情，導致了最為了解他們的人會如此擔心也正常。天祥院英智與朔間零對視了一眼，然後笑了笑，就像是無可奈何但又甘願受之的笑容。看到了這樣的笑容，其實作為他們的好友，剩下的話語都相當的多餘了。

「看來這部分，是我擔心的太多了。」蓮巳敬人嘆了口氣，「那麼，接下來你們準備公開這件事嗎？」  
「唔，還沒打算好。」  
「沒有準備公開這件事。」

蓮巳敬人搖了搖頭，即便他們不約而同地說出了相似的答案，但他肯定這兩個人絕對沒有好好向過這些之後的事情。

「你們談過這件事嗎？」

顯然是沒有。

「我還是再確定一下，你們真的不是鬧著玩的吧？」

* * *  
無論如何總之敬人漫長的說教終於結束了，天祥院英智就像是反抗期來了般，並沒有選擇回去學生會，而是來到了露臺花園吹風，明明是如此不經摧折的身體，然而背脊卻挺得如此的剛直。

「唉，也吹的夠久了。」

指尖略有些蒼白，明明還是相當宜人的天氣，偏偏自己的身體連這樣都受不住，若是過去，想必此刻自己已經在賭咒這樣的命運，但是最近的情緒卻是異常的輕鬆。  
明明自己決定從王座走下來的那一刻是如此的難受，即便他對一切都不意外，即便他是如此忌妒Trickstar所擁有的光芒，即便承受了自己可愛的小小崇拜者難以置信的質問……桃李，真是對不起他了呢。風吹起，擦過肌膚讓英智不自覺地抖了抖，他突然有那麼一點懷念起了某個人的懷抱──零。

「英智。」

在他正準備後退的那一刻，順著那叫住他的聲音，他落入了一個相當溫暖的懷抱之中。

「嘶，你好冰。」  
「……你什麼時候來的？」  
「吾輩去輕音部鎖門之後，可就過來了，只是看你這麼出神地看著夕陽，總覺得不是打擾你的時候喏。」  
「那怎麼知道現在可以打擾了？」  
「因為你在喊吾輩啊。」  
「我才沒喊。」  
「喊了。」  
「沒喊。」  
「呵，明明就一直喊著吾輩。」  
「沒有的事就是沒有。」

天祥院英智就像是小孩子在嘔氣般的嘟著臉頰，朔間零牽起了英智的手，然後往手背上親了一口。

──英智。

「唔！」

天祥院英智忍不住微紅著臉喘了口氣，朔間零轉換了自己身上的信息素，那不是在台上牽引著情緒的信息素，而是動情時分的氣味，雖然反射的想逃出這個人的懷抱，卻軟著雙腿就這麼貼著對方的胸膛，任著對方耍流氓。

「聽見了嗎？吾輩的聲音。」  
「……才、」  
「吾輩可是一直受你這震耳欲聾的呼喚之苦頭，現在可換你了。」

朔間零用手撫著天祥院英智的臉頰，然後湊上了那雙唇，底下的唇瓣被風吹著微冷，但裡頭卻很溫暖。就跟英智本人一樣，外表上總是帶著幾分禮貌的冷漠，但內心卻是這麼炙熱而濕潤，若他不借助外力，只怕這人已經咬爛了雙唇也不願透露一份疲累。並不是刻意躲藏起來，但等到英智回過神，他們已經躲進了紅茶部的社團室裡交換著彼此的氣息。  



	2. Chapter 2

02.  
天祥院英智喜歡與朔間零接吻。  
他們的信息素基本上都是彼此喜歡的味道，天祥院英智對朔間零那濃厚的、像是玫瑰般的花香簡直愛不釋手，他過往費了多大的勁不受這個味道吸引，現在就得費多大的勁阻止自己在這個強大到逆天的Alpha身前不自主的獻媚，是的，還真是獻媚。那是Omega的本能，他們天生比任何性別更能勾出他人的性慾，尤其是喜歡的對象。

「唔⋯⋯」

他們沒有在學校裡失控過。朔間零與天祥院英智即便躲在無人的地方纏綿悱惻的接吻，揉捏著彼此的身體，也從來沒有超過那一道界線，即便身為Omega的雙腿之間總是不知羞恥的泌出水，但還是能夠把持的住，他們的精神上的控制，強大的簡直超脫了人的範圍。

「噓。」

朔間零將手指尖覆在天祥院英智那薄薄的嘴唇上，輕輕的磨蹭著，平日裡因為這人身體不好，這緊抿的唇邊總是帶著蒼白，即便登場表演時拍上了化妝品，還是掩不去這底下的淡紫，有時錯身而過，乍一眼望去，就像是營養不良的花苞。現在卻像是綻放的薔薇，艷紅鮮亮，充滿了生氣，他再次俯下身，張口咬住那唇。  
是的，咬住。  
天祥院英智並不感受到疼痛，只是露出不解的眼神眨了眨眼，然後看著那張臉就像是進食般的舔咬著自己的唇，然後順著沒有闔起的雙唇探入進去。一瞬間薄荷與玫瑰花融合在一起，明明舌尖是如此下流的攪動在一起，但是卻一點也沒有淫穢的氛圍。

「嗯……」

朔間零的口鼻間滿是屬於天祥院英智的信息素，那曾經充滿了清涼與醒神作用的薄荷氣息，如今卻像是帶點涼涼的牛奶糖般，甜而不膩。朔間零一手環著天祥院英智的身體，另一隻手已經磨蹭著英智裸露的脖頸，一點一點的往下，明明還穿著保暖的制服，但那指尖的力道卻像是穿透了衣物準確的磨蹭著底下的身軀，不能直接觸摸裸露的肌膚讓人有幾分焦躁，然而朔間零腦子裡還留有幾分清楚，不能在這裡與天祥院英智發展成那樣的程度，即便他的身體深處都在叫囂著想要佔有這個Omega。

「吾輩第一次對這抑制劑的味道，產生了些厭惡的感覺喏。」

他從天祥院英智制服外套的內袋裡，抽出了甜菊香味的抑制劑，就像是餵食糖果般放入了天祥院英智的嘴裡，但就像是想干擾進食抑制劑的攝入般，手指又不離開那溫暖的口腔裡，天祥院英智就像是對朔間零這孩子氣的舉動十分無奈，只得含著這食指艱難的吞下了抑制劑。

「唔、」天祥院英智忍不住瞪了他一眼，那根手指才從嘴裡被拿出來。  
「抱歉、抱歉。」

朔間零勾起了淺笑，看起來很輕鬆閒適的樣子，但他整個人就像是一場演唱會剛結束般的大汗淋漓，身上的信息素還十分的濃烈，環住天祥院英智的手還十分用力，完全不打算讓人離開的意思。

「……下午的課，要結束了。」  
「嗯。」

天祥院英智拍了拍朔間零的手，天藍色的眼瞇著月牙的彎度，唇邊帶著幾分頑皮的笑容，即便沒有多說什麼，朔間零其實也知道天祥院英智想表達的是什麼意思，但即便他是想要放手的，但身體深處的掙扎還是讓他忍不住將底下的人扣著。

「唉⋯⋯」朔間零終究是舒出了一口氣，身體的掌控再次回到了腦子之下，他鬆開了指尖的勁道，身體往後退開了些。  
「謝謝。」

他們是在交往，是互相承認了對互相的著迷，但卻更像是一種心照不宣，天祥院英智從來沒有想過會與這個自己心目中的假想敵依偎在一起，他雖不像蓮巳敬人那樣，對「朔間零」這個人有著主角、英雄的那樣迷思與憧憬，但怎麼去定位，也是自認是站在對立的位置上。但也許是對這個男人認識的深了，他反而理解了眼前的男人，天祥院英智畢竟也是個生存在扭曲的世界中的生物，他比任何「人」更靠近「怪物」。天祥院英智借助了朔間零的手站了起來，他對上了那雙血紅色的眸子，在過去不管這個人行為再怎麼狂熱，這對眸子裡總是多少帶著點冷漠與疏離，不知從什麼時候開始，這裡頭只能倒映出的是溫柔與炙熱。

「放學之後，一起回去嗎？」天祥院英智反手拉著朔間零的手，輕輕的指尖上落下了一個吻。  
「學壞了喏。」

朔間零被那笑眼一勾，總覺得指尖被天祥院英智親過的地方就開始酥麻了起來。他過往的冷靜與冷情就像是一場夢，若是一年前的自己估計很難想像自己有這麼一天會被一個Omega的小動作撩的心癢難耐。

「嗯，還是先跟你說一聲⋯⋯我最近會主動去輕音社找你討論點事。」  
「真難得，是那幾個年輕人的事嗎？」  
「嗯。畢竟對校外的競賽，沒有人能比『朔間零』更有經驗了。」  
「⋯⋯吾輩會恭候皇帝陛下。」  
「嗯。」

他們一同走出了紅茶部的社團教室，然後走向了完全不同的方向，就像是走上了與尋常一般的散步路徑。並不是刻意的欲蓋彌彰，只是回到了正常的生活軌道當中。這個學校雖然已經不再像過去那般的混亂，然而這些蓬勃生長的幼苗們還十分的脆弱，他們事實上是還沒有結束身上的責任，而且事實上，現在也不再需要「結束」這個詞彙了。

* * *  
朔間零沒想到會見到他，尤其是在絕大部分的時候都被迴避的情況下，在意外的地點碰上了正在等自己的朔間凜月。

「凜月！」

即便這一年來兩人的感情稍有回溫，但討厭與自己相提並論的凜月總是會刻意避開自己，這便養出了朔間零看到自己親弟弟總是有股無法遏止想要親近的衝動。

「⋯⋯！別這樣摟摟抱抱的！跟你並不是很熟。」

朔間凜月用力的甩開了自己的親哥哥，再丟下了一連串的賭咒般的嫌棄詞，好不容易擺脫了一身的雞皮疙瘩，深呼吸了兩下，這才丟出了自己特意跑這一趟的來意。

「家裡的那群老頭，有幾個對你與英醬的事有些微詞，你要⋯⋯注意一些。」  
「⋯⋯吾輩知道了。」朔間零沈默了幾秒，接著開口說道，臉上的笑容溫暖了幾分。「謝謝你，凜月。」  
「並不是特意為了你。我是擔心英醬⋯⋯」

沒能躲開朔間零撲抱的朔間凜月，他像是欲蓋彌彰的小小聲地辯解了幾句，然而他也知道估計眼前的傢伙是不會聽進去的。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

Alpha、Beta、Omega⋯⋯這三種組成世界的性別，講白了其實也不過都只是「人」這個分類下的生理差異。然而在歷史的演進過程中，有意無意的促成了落差與區別，而做為繁衍後代最為重要的兩個存在，Alpha與Omega就成了高人一等的存在，尤其是古代的Omega。  
「天祥院」的存在，對於自許為新代神的「朔間」來說，確實是相對來說非常棘手的存在，朔間零對於親族的各種行為並不是十分認同，但可以說也沒有推翻的打算，一直以來也算相安無事，然而現在，對於那些卑劣而長壽的老Beta，朔間零不得不說是真噁的有些煩躁，然而確也不是現在可以解決的事，只能徐徐圖之，可以說在這方面跟天祥院英智的果斷相比，自己顯然是束手束腳。

『——你們準備公開此事嗎？』

蓮巳敬人的聲音突然在腦中響起，朔間零不自覺的勾起了無奈的笑容。只怕是天祥院英智已經早已經料到這一切，在他決定協助自己的時候。朔間零從床上坐起身，在學校裡明明睡的是棺木，然而在家中，他自己的房間裡的佈置，卻普通的像是一般高中生的房間。  
事實上除了「朔間」這個姓氏之外，零的兩親因為是普通的Beta，在家族之間沒有地位，也因此並沒有跟社交界扯上任何關係，甚至可以說他們比凜月知道家族的事更少，不如說，朔間零不願意讓雙親牽扯這些事，將這些事都瞞下的成分很高。

「零，你有同學來找你喔。」

隔著門傳上來的一道柔軟的聲音是相當大聲的，但是並不尖銳，用的稱呼極為親暱。不需要猜測那在底下叫喚著的人，是自己單純而善良的母親，但令朔間零皺著眉的，是那喊話的內容，一般來說在他回家之後還會來找他的人極少，可以說是非常稀奇的事。

「我這就下去。」

朔間零並不覺得這時候出現來找他的學生，會是什麼善與之輩，畢竟夢之咲的藝能科其實就等同於現役的偶像，正常來說即便是再好的朋友或是同學，也不見得會在沒有約好的情況下突然出現，至少朔間零自己是從未有過。下樓梯的時候，母親已經進了廚房準備今天的晚餐，朔間零深吸了一口氣，面色不善的打開門——卻看見了令自己相當意外的人。

「英、英智君？」

熟悉的車子前頭站著的是自己更加熟悉的金髮青年，即便是背對著自己，他對那氣味與身形也不會錯認。

「——、呃不是，朔間君，我突然想起了我明天沒有事情，但沒有你的聯絡方式，所以只好擅自跑來了。」天祥院英智在回過頭的那一瞬間看到朔間零的臉色，無辜的眨了眨眼。「嗯，生氣了？」

朔間零瞬間就收去自己那一身的戒備， 露出了驚喜而天真的笑容，大概連朔間零自己都不知道自己可以露出如此無邪的神情。天祥院英智卻看得很清楚，跟著笑起來的他卻笑得十分頑皮，朔間零被那笑勾的禁不住向前一步在天祥院英智的額頭親了一下。

* * *  
朔間零與天祥院英智在學校裡總是循規蹈矩，即便在這所學校多半的人都心知肚明他們之間的關係不一般，然而事實上除非你有膽子直接去詢問這兩個前後任學生會長，不然憑著這所學校最為人氣的兩個強豪組合的隊長的八卦，還真是沒有人敢去臆測。  
表面上Fine的天祥院英智與Undead的朔間零還是給人對立的錯覺，即便是因為Trickstar革命成功後，讓這個學校組合之間不再如此劍拔駑張般的對立，一時之間也並不能完全消彌那些曾經的傷痕。但一旦回到私底下的身份，天祥院英智卻是漸漸習慣上了這正在與朔間零談戀愛的氛圍，連朔間零自己也未曾想到那個在社交界或是在學校裡都倔強且偏執的難以溝通，令人頭疼不已的天祥院英智，在成為正式的愛侶之後，會是如此柔軟而溫順的Omega。

「嘶——」才這麼想著的朔間零就被天祥院英智用力地咬在了下唇上，吃痛的吸了口氣。

好吧，說溫順還是太武斷了。

「你走神了，朔間前輩。」

天祥院英智瞇著眼笑起的眼睛帶著幾分警告，但也不是生氣，就像是萬聖節的糖與搗蛋般的試探。就像是朔間零嘴上的疼，雖然乍一下有些疼，但其實並沒有傷害性，更像是一種搗蛋。

「吾輩只是在想，從沒想到天祥院君會是這樣可愛的人。」  
「唔。」天祥院英智雖然表情上沒什麼變化，但那泛紅的耳朵還是出賣了他並不適應這樣的甜言蜜語。「這樣隨便應付我太狡猾了。」  
「不是隨便應付。」

朔間零將坐在自己身上的青年貼得更近，就像是要揉進懷裡般的距離，他在天祥院英智的耳邊用那已然陷入慾情之中的聲音說著，就像是惡魔蠱惑著神聖的天使般。

「如此淫穢的聲音。」天祥院英智咕噥著，像是抱怨卻又像是極端享受著。

但這也確實是正常的，畢竟他們可說是一對正熱戀中的情侶，又在床上如此親密的依偎在一起，若是不擦槍走點火，都對不起他們一對Alpha與Omega天生互相吸引的本能，說的也是，突然他們都意識到了這件事——做為特殊性別、金字塔頂點的身份所帶來的，那極端壓抑的生活環境讓他們都快忘記了，現在的他們並不需要壓抑自己身體的欲求。

「嗯！」

那如同玫瑰花香般濃烈的信息素一口氣滿溢了出來，若平常將這樣濃烈的信息素放出來是為了保護，那麼此刻更像是一種吞蝕般的兇狠，而這也許才是Alpha真正天生的本能，然而他的Omega並不是那種在這樣強大氣勢下會瑟瑟發抖的對象，天祥院英智深吸了口氣，主動地讓那美麗而高貴的信息素沁入心脾，而同時他那沁涼的信息素也像是那分子微小的薄荷般滲入了朔間零的呼吸之中，本來應該是讓人冷靜下來的氣味，現在只剩下完全相反的作用了。

「呼、」

這信息素是如此的怪異，給人一種光是吸入就會疼痛的錯覺，然而含在嘴裡卻又像是參了蜂蜜的牛奶般甜，至少朔間零是這樣覺得的，而毫無猶豫他會是這信息素唯一指向的Alpha，只有他才能知曉這信息素在動情時含入口裡會是怎樣的香氣。  
不需要多說什麼，他們僅只是對看一眼，就知道對方在這一刻想要的是什麼，因為自己也有著相同的欲求。

「唔嗯、」  
「嗯——」

雙唇相貼的那一刻，就像是觸電般從連接處，酥酥麻麻的讓心裡發癢，腦後頸的腺體都像被細細的針刺般，那並不是疼痛而是是一種打從心底深處散發出來的渴望，在第一次兩人身體交纏的那一刻，他們就已經很深刻的感受到了，那種靈魂深處叫囂著飢餓的情緒。他們都不清楚到底是因為這長久以來對於本性過度的壓抑所致，或是因為他們打從靈魂深處就互相吸引著彼此，這樣深沉的渴求，有時也會讓人恐懼，害怕失去對方、害怕那種失去靈魂的痛楚。  
然而肯定的是，他們現在對彼此的需求是如此的真切，此刻，他們就在彼此的伸手可及之處。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

房間裡的信息素越來越重，朔間零的呼吸都開始沈重了起來，然而最令他呼吸困難的原因，正半跪在他的大腿之上，一點一點的解開身上的衣服，也許是因為自己正在看著，或也許是因為情慾的催動，那人的手指正微微的抖著，明明不是刻意的動作，然而對此刻的朔間零來說，這無疑就是誘惑。

「唔、」

褲子早在剛進房間的時候就扔在那頭的沙發上，天祥院英智一雙白皙長腿就在視野可及之處，淺色的內褲在根部將重點部位包裹起來，然而完全抵擋不住Omega情動之後的氾濫體液，雙腿之間的體液順著大腿漫延出來，是如此色情的景象。然而上半身的景象卻與下半身完全不同，並非發情期的緣故，天祥院英智顯然有幾分因理性衝突造成羞臊，即便他刻意掩藏卻掩藏不住，與平常總是那樣高高在上不緊不慢的態度形成了反差。  
讓人怎麼忍耐的住呢？  
天祥院英智襯衫才開到了胸下，就感覺到傾身過來的朔間零，他的吐息在自己的脖頸、鎖骨游移，手上解開釦子的動作並沒有停下來，天祥院英智在最後一顆釦子解開的瞬間喘了口氣，但他這口氣並沒能喘完，朔間零的手指已經竄進去撫上了他的腰側，略帶涼意的指尖瞬間引起了一整片的雞皮疙瘩。

「你、」  
「噓。」

天祥院英智突然想起了他們的第一次的發情期，那時也是像今天這樣，由自己主動邀約朔間零來到自己名下的別墅，房間裡也是這樣，覆蓋著如此濃厚的，就像是要令人暈眩、沈溺其中般的信息素，外頭的醫生雖然看不見房間裡的情況，卻緊張的盯著測量信息素的儀表，可能現在外面也是如此。  
天祥院英智伸手捧起了朔間零那張美麗的臉，他一下又一下落下了淺淺的吻，明明生為一個Alpha，但朔間零的容貌卻比任何一個Omega還要妖艷動人，即便是天祥院英智自己，這一點也許就連自己也未能勝過這人。

「嗯？⋯⋯！」

朔間零並沒有因為天祥院英智的吻就停下了自己的動作，他的手指在那白皙的胸膛上來回的游移，那上頭的乳尖顏色也淡，像是兩朵淺粉色的薔薇花蕾，朔間零並不會直接去逗弄尖端，反而在乳暈處來回的畫圈。  
這不直接的觸碰反而比直接碰觸還帶著點等待的麻癢，被觸碰的那個人皺起了眉心，不滿的輕咬了咬對方的鼻尖。

「明明長得這麼無害，卻比吸血鬼還喜歡咬人。」朔間零從善如流的揉著那早就等待許久的乳尖，但嘴上卻忍不住與天祥院英智鬥起嘴。  
「唔，這種時候還一語雙關的⋯⋯諷刺我。」  
「不是諷刺的意思喏⋯⋯」

朔間零喜歡的便是這樣的天祥院英智。說不上為什麼，也許是因為看慣了他人用仰望的眼光看待自己，而這個人，卻能不卑不亢的平視著自己，一個能與魔物相同視野的人，是多麼可怕的存在。也許連天祥院英智自己都不明白自己的特別，那不是單純華族的血脈所給予的高度，而是一種天賦。

「唔、」

朔間零在天祥院英智的鎖骨上用力的吸吮著，留下了一個痕跡，然後接手了自己指尖的工作，將將那乳尖吸到嘴裡在口腔裡時而舔弄時而嚙咬，把那可憐的尖端玩弄的又紅又腫，然而天祥院英智卻只能抓著對方的肩膀喘息著，在床上的這一刻，Omega的身體是相當劣勢的，他敏感而容易受到取悅，朔間零的手從內褲的邊緣竄入他的後穴，明明還沒有任何擴張的動作，但已經能擠入兩根手指，被深入的那一刻，身體的力量就像被抽掉了般一軟，靠著Alpha的力量才能穩住自己。

「啊、啊——」

天祥院英智嘴裡溢出了未能掩住的呻吟，聲量並不大，音質柔軟而撩人，似乎對於自己這聲音十分的陌生，他整個臉都因害羞而漲紅了起來。然而本來還在他胸前徘徊的朔間零抬起了頭，在他的臉頰上親了口。

「我喜歡你的聲音，特別是剛剛那呻吟，動聽。」  
「下、」

天祥院英智一瞬間十分想揍人。然而朔間零沒有給他這個機會，身形往天祥院英智的跨下向前一動，在天祥院英智裡的手指往深處一頂，帶著天祥院英智不自覺向前傾的身體托著往前，一前一後，天祥院英智這才發現自己的性器就在朔間零的臉前。

「等、等等——我、」

隔著白色的內褲，裡頭的漲起性器被用力的含住，雖然Omega男性前後的性器官都能高潮，但大部分不太在意前方性器，畢竟Omega男性的前性器官雖然很敏感卻幾乎不帶有生殖能力，而且前方難以控制，所以即便身為Omega男性，從小就接觸全方位性知識的天祥院英智，在這一刻也慌張了起來。

「你不用、那裡沒什麼——」

朔間零對於天祥院英智的抗拒顯然是充耳不聞，拉開了布料就這麼將那性器含住細細的舔弄了起來，現今Omega男性前方的性器官發育得很不好，大體都十分「幼小」，然而天祥院英智的卻顯然是規格外，長得十分健康，明明有著病弱的身體，這方面倒是「健康」。  
天祥院英智做為一個Omega，與常人標準不太符合的性器雖然不是困擾，但若是被人刻意地玩弄，還是無法不去在意這個不太完美的區塊，他想要拉開朔間零，身體卻極度享受這種前後被快感衝擊的感覺，他內心既衝突又矛盾，假設今天是發情期他理性完全蒸發的那時，估計就不會這麼多想法，然而現在卻不是。

「唔、」

幾乎是飛快的，前方就射出來充滿信息素的液體，朔間零一開始並沒有這麼打算用嘴接下他的，然而當液體射出的時候，他幾乎是反射性唇收緊了。高潮過一次的天祥院英智整個身體再也撐起來，朔間零向後撐著床頭起來，抱著天祥院英智的腰轉過來讓他側躺在床上，看著他有些迷離的轉過頭看著自己，朔間零嘴裡含著的體液就這麼混著唾液順著開啟的唇一滴一滴的落下，半透明的濁液十分黏稠，落在了天祥院英智的臉上、脖子、鎖骨——不免有些弄髒了什麼的快感。

「笨、」

回過神來的天祥院英智並沒有氣急敗壞，只是寵溺的笑了笑，伸手摸向了朔間零的跨間，那早已連內褲都遮掩不住的脹大，朔間零順著天祥院英智圈住自己的手指動了動腰部，讓自己那性器的前端在手掌心裡磨蹭。

「零君還不準備進來嗎？」  
「現在就進去。」

朔間零拉開了天祥院英智的大腿，他往前挺身時，僅只調整了一下進入的位子就撤開了，讓那性器藉著英智的手一點點的推進去，敞開的襯衫半遮半掩，其實看得並不清晰，然而因為挺進的每一寸都會經由自己的手，腦子都能自己補充了進入的視角，感覺就像是自己把這巨大的性器放進去般，天祥院英智只是想像一下都覺得下半身有些酥麻。

「好緊、」

雖然天祥院英智的後穴是如此的濕潤柔軟，然而朔間零做為Alpha卻也是較為天賦異稟的存在，那性器是如此的巨大，光頂進前端的時候，就感覺那後穴的每一寸都被撐的極為緊繃，天祥院英智喘息的聲音都顯得帶了點痛楚，朔間零雖然腦袋裡想著若是不行那應該要停下來，畢竟現在並不是發情期，對Omega來說還是太過辛苦，但老天他根本停不下來，即便聽到英智苦悶而沈重的喘息聲，他也沒有停下挺進的速度。

「呃，喝哈——」

朔間零的眼眶都被賁張的血絲染紅了，那血色的瞳孔比任何時候都像是野獸，他停不下來，過去那樣的理性與自控就像是幻夢一場，他現在光是控制挺進的速度不要過快就已經拼盡了全力。突然之間，天祥院英智伸長了左手，沿著朔間零扶著著自己的手臂往上他輕輕觸摸著那張有些猙獰的臉。

「沒、事的，我不會壞，進——」

天祥院英智話還沒有說完，得到應允的那人就已經將剩下的，將近一個拳頭般的長度全頂了進來，天祥院英智倒抽了一口氣，挺直了自己的腰，然後又軟了下去。

「啊、嗯——」

朔間零俯下身，安撫的親吻著冒著和的天祥院英智，但他完全沒有停下底下的動作，才剛完全沒入裡頭的凶器，順著腰的動作退出了點，然後再頂了進去，這個側身進入的姿勢，比單純面對面頂的深，每一次的動作都能逼出英智那咬緊的呻吟，退進，再退進，裡頭的凶器也跟著抽出插入再次抽出插入，反覆往來循環不止，整個房間裡充滿了沈重的呼吸聲及喘息聲。

「啊、好深——唔、」

其實一開始全部進來的瞬間是過於勉強的，但朔間零顯然已經因為信息素的交融進入了易感期的反應，那過度賁張的性器讓未進入發情狀態的天祥院英智覺得有些難受，然而即便是這樣，快感還是大大的凌駕於痛感之上，他這個身體還是渴求著被填滿，甚至主動追尋著僅只是為了騰出活動空間而暫時離開的凶器，每一次的頂進都咬緊著對方。

「啊、別咬那麼緊，我不會走的，看，給你，進來了！」  
「好、啊——」  
「喜歡這樣？」  
「啊、喜歡。」

雖然組合主打著過激悖德，但朔間零幾乎從來沒做過什麼過於粗野張狂的事，然而在床事上，朔間零卻少見的既張狂又霸道，即便有著張美麗的臉，所進行的行為卻是如此流氓，翻來覆去折騰了好久，這才在深處釋放了第一次。還沒等天祥院英智喘過氣，他已經將人翻了過去，從後面俯身頂了進來——深深的頂進那柔軟之中。

「零、零、啊——」  
「嗯？」

朔間零聽到了英智的聲音，低下頭去聽他說話，只見全身因情慾顫抖的天祥院英智莫名的露出了一個微笑，嘴唇在朔間零的臉頰上蹭了一下全當是吻。

「我喜歡你這樣、失控，我的身體、是不是很舒服？」  
「啊啊，」朔間零的手指滑過了天祥院英智的雙腿之間，那上面全是大量的精液以及那人自體分泌的大量體液，滿意的感受底下的人顫抖得更厲害，「發情期還沒來就這麼挑釁吾輩，我親愛的英智，你從哪裡學的如此下流？」  
「討厭？」  
「怎麼會，擔心你受不住。」  
「不用跟一個Omega擔心這種事，更何況，我比其他的Omega更好，即便不在發情期，我的身體，也完全可以。」

做為一個身體不好的人，他也許很多事都是做不了的，在很多體力消耗的事項上，他完全禁不起一整天的消耗，但是唯獨只有床上的性行為，這是天祥院出身的Omega所擁有的特殊天賦，只要他願意，他沒有喊停之前沒有任何Alpha能停止，雖然他也不清楚能影響朔間零幾分。

「天使對惡魔也是有毒的。」  
「有趣的說法。」

朔間零看著還能說笑的天祥院英智安了心，不自覺的伸手磨蹭了下天祥院英智那躲在襯衫下頭的腺體位置，那裡還是光滑的，深吸了口氣，朔間零舔了舔自己的前齒，按下了心裡那股渴望，再次狠狠地擺動起了腰部，將那天祥院英智拉進了自己的律動之中，兩個人的信息素相互交錯著，呻吟再次響起在這只有兩人的房間。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

多年後的某天，這是個天氣和煦的早晨時分，還是黃金週的開始，大部分的人幾乎都會選擇在這個時分再多睡一段懶覺，朔間零也不例外，他房間裡的床簾還死死的緊閉著，昏暗的房間裡只剩下薄弱的光，然而就在這一刻，一個陌生的歌曲聲在房間裡響起——『絶望に咲く花に光を、君に秩序を、永遠に与えよう——』這歌聲，不知莫名的越來越有種熟悉感，直到那句唸白彈出來的瞬間，朔間零才像是回過神般，從厚厚的被子裡探出了一隻蒼白的手把那放在床頭的手機捕食入被子裡。

「喂？」  
『朔間前輩，這聲音是還沒有睡醒嗎？』  
「英智君，你不是有我房間鑰匙嗎？」  
『欸、可是，我進去叫你的話，會被你的蠻力拖進被子裡的，你說好要陪我出門的，我可不想黃金週的第一天就在床上度過。』  
『在下面的車子裡等你喔。』

掛掉電話之後，被子裡傳來了一聲很大的嘆息聲，然後從裡面坐起身的是如今已經大學三年級的朔間零，Undead做為人氣樂團在去年與大神晃牙、乙狩阿多尼斯合流之後正式出道，如今也是聲名大噪。這裡是他用自己的工作存款買的一間房子，整個區域都配有警衛跟十分嚴密的監控系統，雖然是在郊區但生活機能也不錯，自然要價不斐。  
朔間零給自己倒了杯果汁，看了一眼時間，洗個澡、換身衣服還要帶點基本的物品，大概還是得花上二十分鐘左右吧，雖然還有一些起床氣，但朔間零已經開始動作了。

「唉——」

朔間零丟在桌上的那手機，是他男朋友給他買的第三支，起源是有一次對方突然來自己家找自己，卻沒有自己的聯絡方式，那次度過了一段十分香艷的假期，最後一日的時候，自家的戀人就送上了一支僅有一個號碼在裡頭的手機。

『我知道零是不會用的，我教你吧？』

本來因為這東西太過麻煩而有些不耐煩，然而那時的天祥院英智甚有耐心的手把手教學，時不時奉上香吻一枚，才剛熱戀的自己顯然也是很好控制的，就這麼邊學邊享受著情人的親暱互動，不知不覺把基本的用法學會了。朔間零是個極度懶惰的人，手機對他也單純只是聯絡工具，偶爾附帶錄音設備，更換自己身邊的高科技產品，就變成自家情人的事了。

* * *  
「唔、」

天祥院英智睜開眼的時候，是在一個極度黑暗的小空間裡，被人環在懷裡，剛睡醒的腦袋顯得十分混亂，沒能立刻回神過來。

「嗯？醒喏。」  
「朔間、君，我們這是在？」  
「我的棺材裡喔。」  
「誒？」  
「你之前不是說，想要找一個很隱密的地方討論事情嗎？」  
「是啊，我是說過這個。」  
「我的棺材裡，可是這個學校最為安全的地方了。」  
「我，明明是拒絕了呢。並不想成為跟你在棺材裡說悄悄話的關係呢。」  
「床上說悄悄話也行？」

天祥院英智突然說不下去了，他感覺到自己的後頸正在被撫摸著，自己的Alpha有個壞習慣，很明顯這或許是因為自己才有的，做為一對現正熱戀中的Alpha與Omega情侶，天祥院英智並沒有朔間零的氣味——是的，簡單來說，天祥院英智並沒有被朔間零標記。這件事，其實他們彼此都清楚，先不提天祥院英智的問題，朔間零也還在處理自己的親族，他們雖然沒有多談這件事，但彼此都理解這些事，這個壞習慣簡單來說，就是理性理解感性沒同意的附屬品。

「這次的SS，應該會成為那些孩子最寶貴的食糧，讓他們成長成，即便現在學校裡的幾個強豪組合都畢業之後，夢之咲最為重要的支柱。」  
「不只是他們。」  
「是的，你說的沒錯。」天祥院英智調整了一下自己的動作，「所以首先，不能原諒對他們出手的傢伙，尤其是，昴流可是我的朋友。」

朔間零睜開了閉起的雙眼，就這麼對上那在黑暗中一樣明亮的一對藍色，也許只是他心理作用，不做為敵人在這個角度上看到一身戰意的天祥院英智，就像是即將出征的熾天使般閃亮。

「你跟那個孩子挺好的嘛。」  
「我是挺喜歡他的喔，是個有天賦的孩子，雖然有些笨拙，啊、北斗我也是挺喜歡他的，這一點上涉也是對他挺期待的。」天祥院英智眨眨眼，就像是正在想些什麼，「倒是那個友也真的是太平凡了，涉的指導估計對他來說是一種磨難吧。」  
「嗯。」

天祥院英智就像是突然想起了什麼而沈默幾秒，然後將自己的臉靠在朔間零的胸膛上。

「我並不否認，七種的做法也是一種贏的方式。」  
「嗯。」  
「曾經我也做過類似的事，並沒有什麼資格講這些手段如何卑劣。但既然他要這麼做，那我們也不能怪我們使用怎樣的反擊。」

雖然天祥院英智笑的像是春風拂來，但眼底的陰鬱顯然是撫不去的暗潮。

「⋯⋯」  
「我不會否認自己曾做過的一切，但也不會道歉求取原諒。」  
「我若是說，你沒有做錯什麼，對這所學校來說，你當初的行為無疑是種苦口良藥，你肯定也不會覺得解脫。」朔間零伸手拍了拍天祥院英智的頭，「就像你當初打算拯救這個學校般，不如也伸出手去拯救那些，還在深淵裡的人吧。若是你覺得，感情上你確實是傷害到他們的話。」  
「⋯⋯」天祥院英智歪著頭沈默不語。

朔間零在天祥院英智的額上落下了一個吻。即便今日與英智成為了親密的關係，朔間零也不曾評斷過當時的許多事，只能說過去與現在的想法變了太多，很多中間的曲折與環節，只怕不是天祥院英智一個人能全部設計的來，那顯然是天時地利人和的結果，在這一點上，涉那個人倒是看的清清楚楚。  
但即便是這一刻，他也並不準備為天祥院英智多說點什麼解釋的話語，當時那樣的鋪陳，只怕此刻的天祥院英智也並不只有勝利的微笑，更有著揮之不去的苦果在等著，沒有一個曾經與他在過去有過連結的人，願意相信他現在的笑容，他所樹立起的距離，讓他比任何人都孤寂，而這份苦果，只怕不是一年兩年可以消去。

「前輩——」

突然之間，外頭傳來了呼喊的聲音，讓棺木中的兩個人莫名一驚，明明其實不用那麼緊張，也許是因為剛睡醒的腦袋還沒有反應過來，兩個人動也不動，甚至也未曾回應外面的呼喊。

「咦？不在嗎？真奇怪。」  
「裕太！快點快點來一下！」  
「欸？等等大哥你不要拉著我。」

等到了聲音遠去了之後，裡頭的兩人才突然意識到自己的行為有多愚蠢，相視而笑了起來。然而，外頭突然又傳來點聲音，讓天祥院英智不自覺的抬起了頭——碰的一聲撞到了頭。

「嘶——」  
「噗嗤、」


	6. Chapter 6

06.

天祥院英智有時候會想，到底朔間零為什麼會喜歡上自己，到底自己為什麼會喜歡上他，最開始的時候，自己明明更關注著日日樹涉，而對朔間零這個人充滿興趣的人是自己青梅竹馬的敬人，對於這個充滿著「英雄」氣息的男人，天祥院英智可說是天生就並不怎麼喜愛，然而事實上朔間零也確實是一個，讓人難以轉移目光的偶像，閃閃發光的，就像是黑夜中的月亮。

「雖然敬人對你總是很崇拜，然而也許是吃醋吧，畢竟敬人總是在講你的事，我有時候總覺得，若是把你這個月光，放在白晝的話，還能不能如此璀璨呢？」  
「喂喂、一肚子壞水啊你。」

說不上惡意也說不上好意，在自己真正愛上了這所學校之後，進行了那些他所策劃的變革，他看到了「月亮出現在白晝」的結果，明明是月亮，卻比太陽還要美麗。他對日日樹涉依然是崇敬，他始終認為涉是他所遇見，最讓人值得追尋的太陽。

「但有些事，是太陽所做不到的。」

也許正因為涉是自己心中最為純潔無瑕的存在，在很多事情上，自己對他始終無法顯露最為卑怯的一面，他如願以償的成為日日樹涉的朋友，在他的視線之內，讓他對於這地面上的一切留上了心，就像是引渡了智慧之火到了地面。  
但日日樹涉畢竟不是朔間零，他即便看出了天祥院英智強撐起了夢之咲最初的秩序，他所能做的也不過是成為支柱。而無法像朔間零那般，伸手推進這一切的進程，讓天祥院英智成為了一個尋常的人類。

「讓你成為吾輩的Omega。」  
「是是，我是你的，你也是我的。」

朔間零在社交界是一個極端的挑食者，做為一個Alpha，幾乎沒有過與任何一個Omega有過纏綿，在那個世界裡，Alpha品嚐多個Omega明明是一種常態，只要是朔間零參加的宴會，偷偷塞進他房間的人，只會多並不會少，然而「這個味道讓人想吐」這話，朔間零也是毫不在意地講過。

「唔、」不知道是誰先開始的，他們的唇舌已然纏繞在一起。

那個意志力極為強大，甚至能用自己的信息素保護另一個Omega不受其他Alpha欺負的理性，僅僅只破功在他愛上天祥院英智這個異類之後。交往半年的時間裡，即便沒有發情期，他也時常聞著這人的信息素就進入了Alpha的易感期。跟Omega的發情期不同，Alpha的易感期僅只是對著單一人有著強烈的佔有慾，而肢體交纏正是最能昭顯佔有慾的方式。

「英智君，你發情期是不是快到了？」

不得不說大部分的情況下，Omega的發情期會直接連動Alpha的易感期，天祥院英智在朔間零懷中喘了口氣，閉上眼算了算日子。

「應該還要半個月、才對。」  
「呃、好吧，那看來是吾輩的問題了。」

但少部分的情況下，也是有Alpha的易感期信息素催發了Omega的發情期提前。朔間零與天祥院英智兩個人對看了一眼，現在的做法只有兩項，一個是吞下抑制劑看看能不能壓過去，另一個方法就是繼續催化，讓時間完全提早。

「今天凜月還不會回來吧？」  
「旅行該是後天才結束。」  
「那、」

這裡是朔間零的房間，他的父母都是Beta，並不會注意到樓上的異狀，兩個人的腦袋各自盤算著利弊，然而算到一半，不知道是誰先失了控，等回過神的那一刻，天祥院英智已經被壓倒在朔間零的床鋪上與他唇舌交纏，整齊的衣著也被扯了開，露出了白皙的胸膛與腰腹。

「唔、」

除了少數時刻，朔間零從未過度失控到在這具身軀上留下短時間難以消去的痕跡，即便是留下了，也多半是化妝可以掩飾過去，畢竟他們也並非第一次身體交纏，即便不是第一次，他們也極少真的完全失控。所以天祥院英智多少是過於放心了，對於身為Alpha的朔間零，他幾乎是溫順而放縱的。

「呼呼、」

信息素纏繞在一起，釋放出甜蜜的氣息，就在這個時候朔間零稍微退開了身體，就在他褪下衣服的時候，天祥院英智也坐起身追循著過去，也伸出手幫忙，被那過於濃厚的玫瑰信息素迷惑的意亂情迷，跪在床上捧起那賁張的性器手淫，甚至低下頭張開口含住那性器的前端，Alpha的生理優勢讓他們的前方性器得天獨厚，而碩間零又是其中的頂端人物，那性器是天祥院英智的嘴根本吞不深，然而即便是這樣，針對前端的舔弄與吞吐卻還是可以做到的，一定程度這也是整個性器最為敏感的部分。

「唔！」

朔間零一開始對於天祥院英智對於性方面的熟練度有著很多揣測，畢竟Alpha很多行為，僅只是受本能指引的多，Omega天生的享受體質確實能避開受傷，但主導、引誘這樣的行為並非Omega天生的本能，在一起幾個月之後，天祥院英智在某天解答了他，一定程度上，天祥院家對於Omega的性教育非常的全方位，在他分化性別的一個月之後，就已經得到了非常詳盡的知識，可以說，天祥院家的Omega並不單純依靠本能保護自己，甚至必須要做到在床上主導、反制的程度。

「——嗯！」

先不提這技巧究竟是好還是不好，光是這個景象就足以讓人血脈賁張，至少對於朔間零來說即便他再怎麼自控，這與生俱來的征服本能還是無法完全遏制的住，幾乎沒有太久前端就已經溢出了精液，濃厚的信息素隨著精液一同射出，但並不是在生殖腔內的射精，所以量並不如尋常那像是要淹沒生殖腔般的瘋狂，但已經足夠催情眼前的Omega，只見未能完全吞入精液的天祥院英智的臉上及脖頸處都還沾染著些許液體。

「零？」

天祥院英智被那氣息纏繞的有些反應不上來，一兩分鐘之後，才後知後覺的察覺到朔間零沒有下一個動作，他這才有些慢半拍的抬起頭，眼神還沒對上，他就注意到了，朔間零的呼吸比尋常時刻都還要粗重，易感期的Alpha總是會強迫性比較強一些。天祥院英智深吸了口氣，對著朔間零、對著他的Alpha伸出了雙手。

「來吧。」

雖然早已有了準備，但這一次朔間零的吻是如此的粗暴，是的，完全是殘暴的等級，那落下的吻與囓咬似乎沒有什麼差別，那沁入口鼻的玫瑰般的信息素濃烈的就像是想把自己溺死般，讓人難以呼吸。

「不、不對！」

在朔間零將他翻過身按倒在床上挺進的那一刻，天祥院英智才突然清醒了過來，這樣的性愛並不只是單純身體交纏，他的四肢被壓制在床上，朔間零的吐息在自己後頸的腺體處徘徊不去，他的性器直入最深處，用力的抽插著性器，每一下都撞擊在那渾圓挺翹的臀肉上，發出了下流的拍擊聲音，這樣的律動明明是扭曲的，但天祥院英智的身體還是忍不住在情慾的催動下顫抖著。

「啊、不要，零⋯⋯你清醒點、我不要被標記！」  
「英智⋯⋯」

天祥院英智可以感受到自己的後頸正被囓咬著，但腺體還沒有被摧動到完全顯現的狀態，但也是快了，身軀不斷的被強制提高溫度，這是屬於Alpha的天賦，一般而言對天祥院英智的Omega是沒有用的，正因為這樣，他才沒有防備朔間零的特別之處，直到這一刻。就在腺體完全顯現的那一刻，朔間零的嘴裡，那從來都不曾顯露出來的犬齒已經沾滿了最為濃厚的信息素氣息。

「⋯⋯、」


	7. Chapter 7

07.

在所有人的印象裡，Omega代表的就是柔弱。這可以說是一種普世的價值觀，就好像是地球必定是圓的，這種如同天在上地在下的定理，從未有人質疑過其是否正確，卻深植在每一個人的腦袋裡。

「唔？」

這完全是一個突發的狀況，朔間零一般來說都是相當自控的在與天祥院英智的交往關係上，他們可以在床上纏綿七天七夜，但在公開場合上並沒有太多的互動，可以說是連眼神都不會糾纏的，既和平又火熱的敵對組合。  
然而這一刻，他的理智就像突然隨著房間升溫的熱氣消散了。在他望著英智的後頸時，他想著，自己為何沒有標記眼前的人？明明眼前的青年，總是在他人的圍繞之下，是如此的危險。他並不想讓任何人見到這個人如此溫順而淫蕩的一面，想獨佔這個人唇、舌、肌膚、眼眸，甚至不願意讓這個人的聲音呼喊別人的名字，是的，自己根本不願意。

「噢，你這下手也太狠、」朔間零捂著腹部吃痛的說著，眼裡的血絲已然減少幾分。

但事實上，地球並不是圓的，而是橢圓形的。在朔間零反應過來之前，他已經被狠狠的撞開了，然而在被撞開之前，他的肋骨先被痛擊了一下，於是他不自覺的退開了一點距離，而這樣的空間，正好給了天祥院英智一個足夠的使力點。他動若脫兔的立刻翻到了床的另外一邊，與這頭的朔間零保持著適當的距離。

「哼哼，誰讓你突然那樣欺負我。」

這頭的天祥院英智全身還赤裸著，一眼望去除了那滿布在白皙的身軀上下的情慾痕跡，還有雙腿之間仍然在滴水之外，就是四肢上還有著朔間零方才壓制後的紅痕，因為白皙，那肌膚上那手指掐出來一條一條的紅豔十分明顯。朔間零皺起了眉心，顯然不能理解自己方才的行為。

「⋯⋯唔、抱歉。」  
「嗯，沒事的。」

即便沒有說出口，天祥院英智跟朔間零都明白這個是本能反應，一個人的理性再堅強，也沒有那源自於本能的反射性彪悍，彼此之間的氣氛一瞬間有些微妙，至少朔間零自己是這麼覺得，然而這樣沈重的氣氛並沒有維持太久，應該要是受害者的天祥院英智莫名的笑了出來，即便是受到了剛剛那樣壓制卻似乎並沒有什麼太大的反應。

「英智？」  
「零，我是天祥院家的Omega。」天祥院英智笑著從床邊走了過來，伸手輕撫了那人美貌的臉，然後開口說道：「不用擔心我，真的。」  
「嗯？」  
「你慢慢會知道的，特別是標記這件事。」

朔間零眼前的天祥院英智笑得一臉無辜，但這瞇起的眼裡倒是充滿著些許，嗯，狡詐？沒等朔間零想得太多，天祥院英智已經獻上了自己的吻，一點一點將人的思緒拉到了最開始的氛圍之中，他低下頭在朔間零的傷口上親了親，就像是安撫疼痛般的溫和，然後伸出舌頭在他那結實的腰腹肌理上游移，然後在對方捧著自己臉頰的姿勢，就這麼張口咬住了朔間零的淺色乳尖，伸手環抱著對方。

「這裡，疼嗎？」  
「你下手也是很重，沒有想過Omega在這種時候居然有這麼大的力量。」  
「一般的Omega已經不懂得保護自己了，這方面可說是退化了。」  
「退化？」  
「漂亮的肌膚，呼呼、」

他們都是偶像，唱歌跳舞這些才藝先不提，首先得是特別特別好看的人，這些好看的標準，並不只是臉，包括身材包括姿態甚至是氣質。

「我喜歡零，真的。」

天祥院英智把人拉到床上的時候，一個跨身騎在朔間零身上，低頭俯身用那天使般的聲音甜言蜜語就像是傾瀉般的吐出，明明剛剛還受到了暴力壓制，但此刻卻更像是在撫平另一個人的心情，朔間零的手撫過剛剛因為過於用力造成的紅痕上，然而只得到那人發出細細的呻吟聲。

「當初剛認識你的時候，從未想到你居然能這麼坦率。」  
「因為當時，我對朔間前輩的感覺很微妙。」

天祥院英智撐起了自己的身體，扶著朔間零那可怕的性器，一點一點地坐下去，即便有著超過一個月三次的高頻率次數，沒有發情的時候要吞下這個巨物還是相當艱難，天祥院英智就仗著自己現在等於是一隻腳踏進去的優勢，試試這個主導體位。

「嗯——」

朔間零捧著天祥院英智的臀部，讓他沒這麼吃力，時不時上伸手揉捏他身體的敏感處，例如那艷紅的乳尖，又或是那可愛的性器，天祥院英智的喘息聲總是淺淺的，那沈浸在性愛之中的呻吟，聲音特別撩人，當然他偶爾會刻意發出勾引人的聲響，但那刻意做出來的聲音並不如此刻動聽。

「我幫你。」  
「欸、等——」

在天祥院英智的律動中，朔間零的腰桿也同時往上頂，這破壞規律的一頂，幾乎瞬間抽掉了天祥院英智的力量，他伏在朔間零的身上喘著氣，然而從下至上的律動已經取代了他的主導，唯一不變的是這個姿勢所帶來的深入，讓天祥院英智像是要被這律動頂上天了的錯覺。若是一般的Beta也許會覺得Alpha的性器構造相當可怕，不管是那過於瘋狂的尺寸，又或是那莖身上的為了防止精液流出的結。

「啊、好棒——」

然而對於天祥院英智這個Omega來說，這個構造本身就是為了與他們結合而存在的，所以絲毫沒有半點恐懼，更何況，天祥院英智身體裡還有著特殊的血脈，他在性事這方面比尋常的Omega更加奔放及耐操。朔間零在最後一刻深頂在生殖腔的邊界，然後開始像是沒有終點般的大量射精。

「唔、」

朔間零將人抱入懷中，而下頭的射精儼然是暫時還不會停，他們很自然溫存了起來，親暱的交換著吐息與體溫。接下來，他們顯然會在一起度過好幾天這樣在床上糾纏的日子。

* * *  
天祥院英智事實上也沒有瞞著朔間零太久，很快的，朔間零就知曉了天祥院家的Omega在標記相關事項上的常態。一般而言Alpha會想要標記自己所屬的Omega，而一個Omega理所當然的會享受被標記帶來的快感與安心感。標記與被標記的關係，在如今這個世道，也並非總牽扯著高低貴賤。

「天祥院家的Omega，譬如我。」  
「嗯，譬如你。」  
「我們的血統裡，Omega會非常激烈的抵抗被標記這件事。」  
「嗯？」  
「你知道的，Omega在動情的時候才能夠被標記，然後情動的時候也會比一般力量大一些。」  
「也就是說，哪天我們要準備標記的時候，可能要先做好，你可能會抵死抵抗的準備？」  
「嗯。」

朔間零無奈的嘆息之時，天祥院英智反而笑的就如春風過境般的柔和。多年之後的某一天，朔間零才再好幾次的標記攻防大戰之後，找到了標記自家戀人的方式。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

『吾輩決定要畢業了，這不是為了結束。』  
『而是為了開始。』

朔間零其實是個相當散漫的人，也怪不得他性格如此，他是「朔間」的神，他不得不、也無法逃開這層關係，即便這樣的憧憬與崇敬是扭曲的產物，所以在他來到這裡的時候，他其實純粹只是想要找一個可以呼吸的處所。然而他實在是太璀璨了，一個在哪都散發著光芒的人。  
而後，他還是在這裡，找到了足以眷戀的事物，不管是可以一生一世的好友，又或是可以並肩而行的夥伴，又或者說一個放在心裡的人，這些日子以來很愉快，一不小心就沈溺了，比想像中預計的時間不同，在這裡徘徊的時間已經太長了。

「呵呵、真是愉快啊。」

然而，他的心態已經與最開始不同，他的跨出，並不是為了結束與這所學校的緣分，而是為了延續。與最開始的設想不同，但不失為一個更好的未來。

* * *  
「小英真是一個奇怪的人。」

朔間凜月趴在紅茶部活動室的桌子上，看著正在品嚐新的紅茶的天祥院英智，忍不住吐槽了他與朔間零的關係。

「真是失禮呢。」  
「會喜歡上那種人，你的品味真是有夠土的。」  
「怎麼會，我一直覺得自己品味很好。」  
「哼嗯。」  
「凜月明明自已也很喜歡零君啊、」  
「我才沒呢。小英煩死了。」  
「害羞了？」  
「煩。」

天祥院英智伸手戳了戳換了個方向趴著的朔間凜月，對方對於自己這樣孩子氣的舉動完全不以為意，他們即便離開了夢之咲，估計也只是換了一個地方繼續這愉快的茶會時間吧。即便天祥院英智已經順利的接手了夢之咲學院的營運，但他相信這所學校以後，只會朝著更美好的方向前進。  
偶像夢幻祭這個制度，在Trickstar跟製作人科重新變革之後，已經與最開始創造它的目的有著截然不同的方向，然而現在這樣的結果，卻是比天祥院英智自己所夢想的更加美好。

* * *  
這是他們畢業之後的某一天，朔間零因為早晨的緣故還有模模糊糊，本來應該睡在自己身邊那個人，卻完全摸不到，他們才剛度過了標記建立之後的所有權佔領期，即便應該是度過了，醫生的判斷來說應該是可以分開行動了，但一覺睡醒摸不到人，對於朔間零來說還是有些難以忍受，於是他只好從床鋪裡爬了出來，天祥院家的別墅為了方便英智養病，中央空調隨時控溫，即便他們裸著也都會是合適的溫度，於是懶得穿衣服的朔間零就這麼下床找人了。

「咦，這件衣服是？」

他循著信息素的濃度，來到了二樓的更衣間，只見穿著天使裝扮的天祥院英智正在那裡的全身鏡前轉來轉去。

「畢業之前的學生會成員一起接的工作，我還挺喜歡這件衣服的。」  
「吾輩還以為你討厭天使、英雄之類的詞彙。」  
「是不喜歡沒錯。但是，有人覺得我這樣很美，即便我是那樣的暴君，還是有人覺得我是天使，回應粉絲對你的喜愛，偶像不就是應該這樣的嗎？」

天祥院英智一邊旋轉一邊將交疊在胸前的雙手敞開，光芒在布料之間傾瀉而出，對著自己露出天真微笑的天祥院英智，神聖而無邪的，就像是真正的天使下凡。朔間零走向前去，然而還沒走近就看到另一個開啟的紙箱，那其中衣飾怎麼看怎麼眼熟——

「欸，等等、」  
「天祥院同學，為什麼我的工作服會在這裡？」朔間零忍不住壞笑了起來，拿出來上頭還沾著一點薄荷的信息素，「嗯？做了什麼壞事了嗎？為什麼信息素的味道這麼濃？」  
「我、」

天祥院英智不在床上時，特別是事關工作上，還是相當怕羞的，朔間零壞笑的捧起了自己的衣服，披在了身上，然後走到了天祥院英智的身邊環著了他，在他的耳邊細細的說著話。

「有什麼幻想要不要跟我說說看？」  
「才沒想過什麼糟糕的，只是覺得魔王的衣服很帥而已。」  
「喔？是嗎，真可惜，吾輩倒是很多幻想呢，比如說，我總想著你那時在拍攝的時候，是不是沒穿底褲——」

朔間零一邊說著，一邊伸手拉開了天祥院英智的天使長袍，即便那時拍攝時有穿，這段時間他們一直都在床上度過，他本來就料定了英智這時候肯定底下什麼都沒有，白白淨淨的身體上還留著這些天以來瘋狂的痕跡。

「一個堂堂的大天使長，這麼下流勾引惡魔。嘖嘖、」  
「您才是那個無恥勾引天使的無恥之徒吧。」

兩個人就像是玩起來了般，你來我往的鬥起嘴，然而身體卻已經開始發熱，這段日子裡，瘋狂很久的身體還相當柔軟，不需要太多前戲，當朔間零的性器抵在入口時，幾乎沒有什麼阻礙的，就這麼直直的頂了進去。一瞬間白晝的光線都沒能壓的過這一室信息素的香氣，閉上眼，似乎能想像彼此若不是人類的姿態，但可以預見的是，他們也大概會是這樣，對立而又親暱的存在。

「唔？」

顛鸞倒鳳了一整個下午，朔間零再次醒過來的時候，已經是晚上了，他睜開眼自家的戀人終於好好地待在懷裡哪裡也沒亂跑了，他們在更衣間裡各種亂來，最後甚至把這些高價的演出服當作墊被了，反正天祥院英智不在意，他自己也不怎麼在意。從散亂的衣服堆裡把英智的手捧了起來，手指上戴著一只戒指，那是自己搞出來的東西，說不上求婚或是其他的誓約，天祥院英智看到這東西的時候也是有些愣住，但在他的手指套上了這只戒指的瞬間，終於可以理解為什麼用某樣東西把人這樣圈著，心情十分愉悅。

『你是我的，我也是你的。』

END  



End file.
